lhistoire_de_la_terre_ergo_proxyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
L'Origine du Projet Proxy
https://openload.co/f/vtp_vzUqq3o/Ergo_Proxy_-_23_Final.mkv.mp4# Création de la Terre et touts formes de vies: Al-Khabīr: Sais tout, rien lui échappe. En voyant le scénario de la tournure des événements du chemin que l'humanité est en train de prendre. Il réuni toute les déesse et dieux dans la salle des conseilles, pour la mise au point du plan; le seul qu'il est refusé est: Thanatos. Projet Proxy: Le plan des créateurs (des Dieux). ''' '''Le plan a été mis en oeuvre dans un environnement d'éveil bien plus hostile que prévu. La plus grande difficulté a la quelle les créateurs dûr faire face, fu la quantité incommensurable de données préservé, notamment celles concernant l'origine des espèces.Dans les villes nécessitation d’adaptation a des conditions hostile avais disparu: ceci a eu comme conséquence d’entraîné la non fiabilité des créations en dépit... Naissance de proxy One, Événement et Passé: Thanatos Cède sous les sous-entendus de Al-Khabir, et la Mort (Thanatos): créer un Dieux à la demande d'Élohim (Al-Khabīr), le Premier proxy est Né. Il le nomme proxy One: comme s'il était juste bon pour remplir sa mission et ensuite à être mis à la poubelle. Thanatos prend proxy One comme un enfant fragile dans ces bras, lorsque celui-ci est encore dans un profond sommeil pour l’emmener dans un endroit reculé et paisible du Tartar, loin de ses horreurs; et le pose de façon confortable et lui laisse un pendentif et une note dans la poche de la tunique rouge Carmin qui a été conçu pour sa procuration (proxy One), il la pose et s'en va. ' '''Quelque temps plus tard proxy One sort de son sommeil et se redresse; il se rencontre qu'il est nu et regarde autour de lui pour voir s'il y a quelque chose à se mettre, il voit la tunique, il se sent un peu faible mais ça va, il essaye de ce levé; mais il perd équilibre et tombe. malgré que proxy One a été créé adulte il a certains petits inconvénients d'un jeune enfant. Mais il arrive à ce déplacé; dans quelques-heures il sera opérationnel. .... ...Les heures ont passé proxy One est en pleine possession de ces moyens; il prend la tunique et la met, il entend quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de la tunique. Il cherche dans la poche il sent dans la poche qu'il a aussi un parchemin en plus du pendentif, il sait déjà lire. Le savoir de son créateur est inscrit dans son sang: il lis la note. Il décide de partir du Tartar. ' 'Thanatos pense "puis-tu jamais me pardonné... non puis-tu jamais nous pardonné; mon-enfant". ' proxy One a été créé très longtemps avant les autres proxys, il a été témoin des explosions des réserves d'hydrate de méthane, a extinction de 85% des créatures vivantes et a la fuite de l'humanité d'origine; en l'an 2602. '''La Fatalité de la Destinée du Vainqueur: Désespoir et Dédoublation: La Conspiration des Dieux: La vie des 2 confrères: ' '''Les Petites Combines de One: ' proxy One n'a pas directement manipulé Vincent (Ergo), il s'ait servi des fais et a manipulé autres fais a son avantage; pour ce servir des événement a sa guise. Donc en résumé il s'ait jamais servi de Vincent (Ergo), il s'ait juste contenté de le mettre sur la voie et de le guidé 'Donc il a heu une erreur proxy One disez qu'il avais manipulé Vincent a sa guise lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. ' ''Elle Swan a clairement Manipulé Vincent.' '' Ergo proxy à Inventure: Liste du Résumé des Meditatios Kanji Romaji 01 Awakening (Pulsation de l'Éveil) はじまりの鼓動/awakening Hajimari no Kodo- 25 février 2006 Dans la cité Romdo, une créature se rénime subitement et s'enfuit du laboratoire de recherche gouvernemental. Alors qu'elle enquête sur une séries de meurtres commis par un autoreiv infecté par le Cogito. Raul Creed, nommé récemment directeur du bureau de la sécurité de Romdo, a la charge de retrouver de capturé et ramener vivante la dangereuse créature. Ce Proxy, errant en ville, engendre un phénomène néfaste sur les Autoreivs (Androïdes répandus dans la ville). Il sons en eux le Cogito, un virus qui fait naître une conscience en chacun des AutoReivs atteints ce qui les pousse souvent à l'auto-destruction. De nombreuses personnes ont déjà trouvé la mort à cause de cela. L'inspecteur Re-l Mayer, accompagnée de son Autoreiv Iggy, rencontre Vincent Law, un immigrant travaillant comme technicien de d'alimentations des Autoreivs pour l'interroger sur le dernier cas de Cogito. Puis elle se rend sur les lieux du récent carnage provoqué par un Autoreiv infecté. C'est alors que le Proxy surgit et s'enfuit sans que Re-l ait pu l'arrêter. Le soir, elle rentre seule chez elle. Se détendant après sa journée de travail, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque s'introduit soudainement chez elle une créature qui ressemble à un autre Proxy, l'inspecteur Re-l Mayer rencontre Ergo sans savoir que en fait c'ait Vincent. Ce que elle appel la chose, le premier Proxy qu'il a tanté de l'agrécé arrive aussi. Les deux s'affrontent et disparaissent... 02 Confession (Confession d'un concitoyen) 良き市民の告白/confession Yoki Shimin no Kokuhaku 4 mars 2006 Personne ne croit le témoignage de Re-l. Pour sauver son honneur et satisfaire sa curiosité, elle décide d'enquêter elle-même sur cette affaire. Elle découvre le terme de "Proxy". Vincent, un immigré sous la responsabilité de Re-l se fait attaquer par la créature qu'a rencontré Re-l. Re-l subit divers examens suite à son agression par le monstre "proxy" en cavale. Cependant cette affaire est étouffée et toutes les données la concernant ont été effacées, même celles de son Entourage (Autoreiv personel) Iggy qui en plus a été programmé pour la surveiller. Les autorités veulent la faire passer pour Schizophrène en état de choc émotionnel qui l'aurait poussée à inventer qu'un monstre l'a attaquée. Près de l'appartement le soir de l'attaque, Vincent Law a été retrouvé gisant au sol inconscient. Les enquêteurs l'interrogent sur l'affaire. Le conseil du Bureau de la sécurité ordonne à Re-l de ne plus agir sans qu'on lui en ait donné l'ordre, sans quoi elle serait réaffectée à un autre service et donc exclue de l'enqupête. Elle a également été transférée dans un nouvel appartement mais elle seule retourne sur son ancien pour mener sa petite enquête secrètement. Elle y trouve un médaillon qu'elle avait vu Vincent porter auparavant... Dans la journée le premier "proxy" apparait mais cette fois en place publique, faisant plus d'une quarantaine de victimes sur son passage. Il tue notamment la famille d'une jeune Autoreiv nommée Pino et touche celle-ci par le Cogito. Il semble que ce Proxy ait Vincent pour cible... 03 Mazecity (Le grand saut) 無への跳躍/mazecity Mu e no Cho-yaku 11 mars 2006 Re-l découvre un lien entre la créature rencontrée et Vincent. Alors qu'elle tente de le contacter elle découvre qu'il est suspecté dans une affaire de meurtre. Vincent est poursuivi par les forces de sécurité Défense de la ville. Dans sa fuite, il tombe sur Pino, une Autoreiv infecté par le virus Cogito, aussi recherchée. Cette dernière va suivre partout Vincent. Il reçoit un appel de Re-l et il lui confie qu'il a l'intention de passer le Plugvent, quittant ainsi l'espace protégé de la ville. Re-l se précipite pour le rejoindre et une fois qu'elle l'a retrouvé, elle tente de le dissuader et lui garantir personnellement sa sécurité. Peu après arrivent les forces armées puis Pino ouvre le Plugvent qui provoque une brutale aspiration d'air vers l'extérieur. Vincent se fait emporter, suivi de la petite Autoreiv, tandis que Iggy vient retenir Re-l. Le jeune homme, au bord du désespoir d'être poursuivi et menacé de mort par la police alors qu'il voulait devenir un citoyen modèle, se jette dans le vide... 04 Futu-risk (Signes du futur, Hadès du futur) 未来詠み、未来黄泉/futu-risk Mirai Yomi, Mirai Yomi 18 mars 2006 Après sa chute du dôme, Vincent se réveille à l'extérieur, soigné par un vieil homme. Re-l se rend dans l'appartement de Vincent pour essayer de dénicher quelque information et y trouve un plan des itinéraires suivis par les Autoreiv infectés pour s'enfuir et se suicider. Mais comment a-t-il pu déterminer cela lui-même. C'est ce que Re-l va tenter d'élucider en reprenant les chemins qu'empruntaient les Autoreiv. Elle y fait une trouvaille non négligeable: le corps du premier Proxy apparu auparavant. Elle en fait part à Daedalus et l'emmène sur les lieux. Daedalus doit cependant le transporter dans ses laboratoires car il ne peut rien faire sur place. Re-l, voyant que le jeune scientifique ne présente acun signe de surprise se rend compte que ce derneir n'était pas étranger à l'affaire Proxy. Ils se promettent de garder le silence tous les deux à ce sujet. Vincent s'éveille, alité chez un homme nommé Hude. Ce dernier l'a veillé depuis qu'il a recueilli il y a dix jours pendant lesquels il est resté insconscient. Pino est avec eux également. Vincent peine à croire qu'il ait survécu à une telle chute. Il découvre qu'il est effectivement à l'extérieur de Romdo et que toute une colonie surnommée la Commune y vit, constituée de gens rejetés de Romdo. Certains veulent y retourner, d'autre non. Il fera la connaissance notamment d'une femme se faisant appeler Queen. Puis arrive un Techibi, un drône patrouilleur, toute la colonie se cache. Mais Vincent, voyant que Pino se balade innocemment se rue pour la sauver et il détruit le Techibi. Avant d'être hors service, le robot a enregistré quelques images floues de Vincent. En les visionnant, Raul Creed décide de lancer une traque plus poussée contre Vincent Law. 05 TASOGARE (Rappel) 召還/tasogare Sho-kan 1er avril 2006 Re-l se rend hors du dôme et découvre une communauté vivant dans des taudis, qui regroupe un petit nombre de personnes ayant fui du dôme. Les Techibi sont de plus en plus nombreux à patrouiller à la périphérie de Romdo. Les habitant de la Commune accusent Vincent mais Hude va lui sauver la mise ne le faisant passer pour un révolutionnaire en fuite qui s'est rebellé à l'intérieur de Romdo. De plus, il leur fait croire qu'il est en négociations avec Romdo pour qu'ils reviennent dans la cité volante. Seule Queen reste sceptique. Pino passe son temps avec Timothy, un garçon de la Commune. Peu de temps, un habitant de Romdo arrive dans la commune: Re-l Mayer, venue récupérer Vincent et le ramener à Romdo. Mais elle n'a aucune intention de négocier en faveur de la Commune, innocenter Vincent ne sera déjà pas une mince affaire. Vincent, malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, décide de partir avec elle mais c'est alors que les Techibi, en ronde commencent à attaquer la Commune et tous ses occupants sans distinction. Vincent, en protégeant Re-l, se fait érafler l'épaule. Re-l tente à son tour de le sauver mais sa combinaison sera fortement endommagée. Elle voit alors surgir un Proxy l'espace d'un court instant pour redisparaître peu après. Sa combinaison étant hors service, elle la retire malgré les risques. Elle décide de rester le temps que Vincent reprenne connaissance, mais elle tombe gravement malade à cause du virus ambiant dans l'air à l'extérieur de Romdo. Les habitants de la Commune avaient de quoi s'immuniser mais elle n'est pas équipée en revanche. Dans l'attaque des Techibi, Thimothy a été tué. 06 Domecoming (Retour) 帰還/domecoming Kikan 8 avril 2006 La communauté propose à Vincent un vaccin pour sauver Re-l, qui a contracté le virus qui sévit à l'extérieur du dôme, mais seulement à la condition qu'il accepte leur marché. Les habitants de la Commune ont déterré un vieil appareil auquel Hude a souvent fait mention: le "Lapin". Re-l est de plus en plus mal en point. Queen dit à Vincent qu'il ne reste qu'une seule fiole d'antidote dans le village, celle en sa possession. Mais elle n'acceptera de la lui remettre pour soigner Re-l que si Vincent accepte de partir avec eux à bord du "Lapin". Hude fait remarquer à Vincent que Queen peut très bien lui mentir sur le contenu de la fiole et qu'elle le manipule pour son objectif personnel: revenir sur Romdo. Vincent a pourtant pris sa décision. Le lendemain, la communauté se fait à nouveau attaquer par des Techimi. Queen et les quelques autres villageois, replié dans le voilier "Lapin" ripostent. Pendant ce temps, Hude a reconduit Re-l à Romdo. En sortant de l'appareil de vol, il contemple la vue panoramique de l'intérieur de Romdo qui s'offre à lui. Un court instant seulemetn car deux drômes le tuent. Re-l est précipitée aux urgences. À l'extérieur, les villageois ont réussi à détruire tous les Techimi. Queen meurt suite à de nombreuses blessures pendant que Vincent a réparé le voilier. Ce qui reste des habitants de la communauté commencent leur voyage. 07 re-l124c41+ リル124C41+/re-l1244c41+ Riru 124C41+ 15 avril 2006 Vincent, Pino et quelques survivants de la Commune fuient vers Mosk à bord d'un voilier. Re-l est remise sur pied à Romdo, mais ne peut abandonner sa soif de connaissances. Re-l est tirée d'affaire grâce aux soins intensifs qu'elle reçoit. Alors qu'elle s'éveille après sa convalescence, elle quitte sa chambre d'hôpital pour s'enfuir seule. En déambulant dans le bâtiment, elle arrive dans un couloir où elle voit une marque de main semblable à celle d'un Proxy. Puis elle arrive dans une salle où sont conçus artificiellement les humains vivants à Romdo. Là, Deadalus la rejoint. Après être sortie de l'hôpital, Re-l se rend au conseil de sécurité pour s'adresser directement à son grand-père et lui demander pourquoi avoir caché le monde extérieur depuis toujours, alors que la vie y semble possible, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Deadalus lui restitue ensuite Iggy qu'il a déconnecté du réseau de sécurité, il n'est désormais plus un outil d'espionnage contre Re-l. Puis Deadalus montre à Re-l ce qu'il cache dans son laboratoire: le Proxy Monade. Les Proxy proviendraient de Moscou et ne seraient pas des êtres humains mais des sortes de divintés qui recèlent en elle la source de vie à Romdo. Mais on sait peu de choses encore à leur sujet. Re-l reste convaincue que seul Vincent Law pourrait apporter des réponses. Peu après, Deadalus et Re-l sont attaqués par des Autoreivs apparemment infectés par le Cogito qui leur a été administrés volontairement. Deadalus soupçonne Raul Creed de se servir du virus contre eux parce qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de le contrer. Re-l sera blessée gravement. 08 Shining sign (Faisceau lumineux) 光線/shining sign Ko-sen 22 avril 2006 Vincent et Pino continuent à avancer dans leurs périple vers Mosk. C'est alors que des hélicoptères et des Jeep armés leurs barrent le chemin... Vincent et Pino se dirigent toujours vers Moscou alors qu'ils entrent dans un champ de bataille entre des soldats et des robots les Hustlers. Ils sont obligés d'abandonner leur voilier pour se protéger. Après cela, ils sont recueillis par la colonie de soldats dans le fort de Halos, qui souhaitent les dédommager. Mais surviennent vite des évènements étranges: deux soldats sont violemment tuer, par un Hustler semble-t-il. Vincent est le premier suspect car ce genre d'évènement n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'il ne soit là. Dans son sa cellule, Vincent désespère de pouvoir un jour semer autre chose que la mort autour de lui. Ensuite, la colonie subit une attaque d'Hustlers qu'elle n'arrive à repousser. Senex, la créature qui a tué les deux soldats auparavant, tue les derniers survivants qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Puis, provoquant un incendie dans le bâtiment, le combat entre elle et un autre prends place... Apparaît à la fin, un mystérieux personnage... 09 Angel's share (Eclats brillants) 輝きの破片/angel's share Kagayaki no Hahen 29 avril 2006 Vincent se réveille dans une chambre inconnue. Devant ses yeux apparaît alors un homme étrange, Kazkis Hauer. Quelle est la véritable identité de cet homme qui a invité Vincent chez lui? Vincent s'éveille chez Kazkis Hauer qui l'a recueilli, lui et Pino ddans la cité d'Asura qu'il a battie lui-même avec son amante. Vincent et Pino découvrent que les Hustlers viennent d'Asura et sont commandés par Kazkis. Kazkis le retrouve, tandis que Pino, méfiante quitte la cité. Au fil de la conversation, Kazkis en vient à déclarer à Vincent que c'est lui qui a tué Senex (le proxy de l'épisode 8). Devant l'ignorance dont fait preuve Vincent, Kazkis en déduit que Vincent a effacé lui-même sa mémoire et qu'il a confié ses souvenirs à Monade après avoir pris la fuite. Kazkis adopte une attitude de plus en plus louche. Vincent effrayé et incrédule s'enfuit mais peu après, Kazkis le rattrappe. Sous la rage de voir que Vincent ne se souvient pas avoir tué sa bien aimée Senex, Kazkis adopte sa forme de proxy dit l'Émissaire de la Lumière Il blesse mortellement Vincent. Alors qu'il est au bord de la mort, se manifestent en Vincent d'effrayants pouvoirs qui le mutent peu à peu sous la forme d'un proxy. Il combat, contre son gré et en vient à tuer Kazkis. À présent conscient de sa véritable nature de proxy qu'il avait refoulée, Vincent se voit plonger davantage dans la confusion et les ténèbres. Avec pour seule possession son nom d'Ergo Proxy, l'Émissaire de la mort, ressurgit de son inconscient, il reprend son errance vers Moscou, avec Pino qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. 10 Cytotropism (Existence) 存在/cytotropism Sonzai 13 mai 2006 Romdo commence à montrer des signes de faiblesses et le voile du paradis commence doucement à se déchirer. En réalisant que le système de contrôle leurs échappent, Daedalus et Raul insistent pour que le système soit réparé. Cependant le régent Donov refuse de les écouter... À Romdo lors des trois dernières semaine, de nombreuses pannes de courant ont été recencée, la plus importante étant la dernière qui a duré près de trois minutes. Lorsque Raul Creed est informé des rapports, il ne voit qu'une personne capable d'un tel Acte: Daedalus Yumeno. Ce dernier ait été placé en quarantaine pour avoir caché l'existence du deuxième Proxy aux autorités de Romdo et dissimulé les informations quant à la survie de Re-l alors qu'il était présumé tueur. Raul Creed va rapidement à la rencontre de Daedalus. Le jeune médecin reconnaît son délit et l'assume pleinement. Raul Creed comprend alors que Daedalus a commis cet acte dand le but d'emmagasiner de l'énergie pour régénérer Monade, le proxy mort reposant dans ses laboratoires. Raul Creed, intéressé, exige poliment de Daedalus qu'il retrouve ses fonctions et travaille désormais entièrement pour lui. Daedalus s'insurge face à une telle demande en regard de l'attaque d'Autorave infecté du Cogito qu'ils ont subie qui a failli coûter la vie de Re-l. Raul nie cependant son implication, cela étant du fait du maire de la ville qui n'a pas hésité à punir sévèrement même sa petite fille Re-l dans un soucis de respect de la loi à tout prix. Daedalus va reprendre ses activités n'ayant guère le chois, mais il parvient à garder secrets ses véritables desseins, orientés vers Re-l. Pendant ce temps, Re-l et Iggy déambulent dans une ancienne ville pavillonaire abandonnée de tous ces habitants, seuls les Autoreiv de service demeure. Re-l recherche sa "Raison d'être" et la réponse à une question qu'elle se pose constamment, pourquoi a-t-elle survécu une fois de plus. Elle finit par se recentrer sur son but initial: découvrir la vérité sur les PRoxy. Et pour cela, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire: retrouver Vincent Law. 11 Anamnesis (Ténèbres blanches) 白い闇の中/anamnesis Shiroi Yami no Naka 20 mai 2006 Vincent se retrouve perdu dans le brouillard. C'est alors qu'il trouve refuge dans une librairie afin de demander son chemin. L'inquiétant propriétaire du magasin lui recommande alors un livre, où le nom de Vincent Law est gravé sur la tranche... Alors qu'il faisait une escale dans son voyage, Vincent s'égare dans le brouillard et trouve refuge dans une étrange librairie. Lorsque le libraire, un vieil homme, l'accueuille, Vincent lui demande son chemin et s'il n'aurait pas vu l'Autoreiv Pino. Après une brève conversation, Vincent consulte quelques livres de la bibliothèque et s'aperçoit que les titres des livres sont à son nom. Le libraire le fait le replonger dans dans son passé. Vincent revoit plusieurs moments de sa vie malgré lui, à chaque fois ponctués du discours du Proxy en lui. Après cette introspection, Vincent Law se résigner à accepter sa nature d'Ergo Proxy. Le libraire, aussi nommé "gardien des souvenirs" le reconduit alors à son navire... Vincent gisant au sol s'éveille non loin de son navire, quand il reçoit une visite surprenante... 12 Hideout (Si tu souris) 君微笑めば/hideout Kimi Hohoemeba 27 mai 2006 Re-l réussit à rejoindre Vincent. Pino rencontre une jeune fille et la suit jusqu'à une ombre menaçante... Re-l a retrouvé Vincent Law, continuant à croire que ce dernier a un rapport avec les Proxy. Il lui révèle alors qu'il est lui-même un proxy, ce qui est loin de convaincre Re-l. Il lui dit ensuite qu'il n'est pas le seul proxy, Re-l reste incrédule. Le soir venu (même si le jour et la nuit présentent peu de différences), Re-l désire en avoir le coeur net. Elle comptait tester les balles FP que Daedalus avait mises au point censées pouvoir tuer les proxy tout en étant sans danger pour les simples humains. Mais elle se ravise et dit à Vincent que son destin semble d'une façon ou d'une autre lié à lui. C'est alors que Vincent saisit Re-l, la plaque au sol et lui déclare qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Mais ce bref moment est perturbé par l'introduction d'un voleur dans le navire. Vincent se lance à sa poursuite mais il perd sa trace. Après cela, Re-l décide d'accompagner Vincent dans son voyage, toujours en quête de vérité. Pino qui était partie se balader seule, tombe par hasard sur le voleur en question. Elle commence à discuter avec lui mais il ne semble pas très loquace. Puis une créature assez effrayante apparaît semblable à un proxy. Pino et Re-l se sont retrouvée et le proxy se tient à présent debout devant elles. Elle s'apprêtait à user de son revolver mais brusquement Vincent surgit et repousse l'assaillant. Les deux s'affrontent Re-l tire sur le proxy qu'affrontait Vincent et voit que sa balle FP est rudement efficace. Après le combat, Real a définitivement pris la décision d'accompagner Vincent et ordonne à Iggy de regagner seul Romundo, emportant avec lui le cadavre du proxy mort pour Daedalus. 13 Wrong way home (Impasse conceptuelle) 構想の死角/wrong way home Ko-so- no Shikaku 3 juin 2006 Re-l est persuadée de pouvoir percer le mystère des proxys si elle suit Vincent jusqu'à Mosk. Iggy essaie de l'en dissuader, mais sa maîtresse ne veut rien entendre. Iggy ne peut se résoudre à laisser Re-l, la "raison d'être" de l'Autoreiv qu'il est. Aussi se pose-t-il quelques instants pour réfléchir. A ce moment, un Autoreiv s'en prend à son vaisseau. Il comprend alors que l'Autoreiv cherche à récupérer le corps de son maître, le proxy tué précédemment (voir épisode 12). Iggy le lui cède sans hésiter. En voyant cet Autoreiv si dévoué à son maître même mort, il décide de tuer Vincent pour que Re-l lui revienne. En les rattrapant, il tombe d'abord sa maîtresse qu'il neutralise puis enferme dans son vaisseau. Quand elle se réveille, elle s'aperçoit qu'Iggy a le virus Cogito. Ce dernier se vexe que Re-l ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt. De plus la jeune femme montre encore plus de froideur que d'habitude. Ce dernier, excédé, lui sort ses quatre vérités puis s'en va, la laissant seule. C'est alors que l'Autoreiv qui a suivi Iggy surgit devant Re-l avec semble-t-il la ferme intention de venger son défunt maître. Pendant ce temps, Iggy, qui s'est emparé du revolver de Re-l avec la balle FP, est allé trouver Vincent pour lui régler son compte. Cependant grâce à ses pouvoirs de proxy, Vincent désarme Iggy avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Entendant la lutte entre Re-l et l'Autoreiv, Iggy et Vincent en oublient leurs différends et viennent lui porter secours. L'autoreiv qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot, se jette à nouveau sur Re-l enclenche son autodestruction. Iggy se sacrifie pour sauver Re-l et se fait exploser à sa place... Pino fait la tombe des deux Autoreivs morts si l'on peut dire, pendant que Re-l pleure Iggy. 14 Ophelia (Quelqu'un comme toi) 貴方に似た誰か/ophelia Anata ni Nita Dare ka 10 juin 2006 Les protagonistes font leurs provisions dans un supermarché se trouvant dans un dôme sans vie. Seul un lac en son centre semble cacher quelques mystères. Vincent, Re-l et Pino poursuivent leur voyage. Ils font une halte dans une ville dôme complètement déserte pour se ravitailler. Re-l, méfiante, explore un peu la ville pour s'assurer que leur passage n'y est pas risqué. Progressivement, des événements étranges se produisent. Re-l et Vincent commencent à adopter un drôle de comportement l'un envers l'autre. Re-l est confrontée à un Vincent particulièrement entreprenant, tandis que Vincent doit gérer une Re-l belliqueuse qui veut s'en prendre à Pino. Pino quant à elle voit un Vincent partir vers le petit lac au coeur de la ville, transportant un Re-l évanouie qui aurait fait un malaise. Ensuite, Pino retrouve une Re-l justement au bord de cet étang. Elle lui fait remarquer que dans la ville se trouvent deux Vincent et deux Re-l mais une seule Pino. Quelque chose se fait passer pour Re-l et Vincent et sème le trouble entre eux. Vincent confronté à son imitation au milieu du lac, est plongé dans la confusion la plus totale, ne discernant plus le vrai du faux. Son double déplore que toute la société le rejette et renvoie Vincent à son expérience en tant qu'imigrant à Romdo, où il a été forcé de refouler sa nature de Proxy, mais ill a vit été rattrapé et pourchassé. Il voit de multiples fois Re-l le rejetter froidement, mais sans réussir à savoir où est le réel et l'illusion. Finalement, la véritable Re-l brisera l'envoûtement quand elle reconnaît le vrai Vincent. Tous trois repartent finalement. En fait, un proxy vivait seul reclus dans ce dôme déserte avec pour seule compagnie son malêtre d'avoir toujours été rejeté par la société. À l'arrivée de Vincent, Re-l et Pino, il a reporté sa détresse sur eux en prenant l'apparence de Re-l Vincent et Re-l et en cherchant à les entraîner dans son désaroi. 15 Who wants to be in Jeopardy ? (Cauchemar Quiz) 生 悪夢のクイズSHOW！/Who wants to be in jeopardy! Nama Akumu no Kuizu Show! 17 juin 2006 Vincent se retrouve piégé dans une émission télévisée où il doit gagner suffisamment de points au quiz, sans quoi il doit mourir ! Viencent participe à un quizz télévisé nommé "Q-QQ-Q" dont les deux invitées sont Pino et Re-l. Vincent doit répondre à toute sorte de questions. S'il atteint à la fin un total d'un million, le présentateur MCQ mourra et l'émission se terminera. Dans le cas contraire, c'est Vincent qui meure. Au cours du jeu, le présentateur lui a posé toute une ribambelle de questions relatives au "Projet Proxy" (ou Double-P), les Proxy ont été fabriqués et relâchés au nombre de 300 dans le monde. Il mentionne aussi le Satellite Boomerang Star, par lequel est diffusé ce jeu télévisé (à Romdo notamment). La performance de Vincent est un peu laborieuse pour répondre mais à la fin, il parvient à totaliser plus d'un million de points. Le présentateur annonce sa mort et la fin du Q-QQ-Q. 16 Busy Doing Nothing (Calme plat) デッドカーム/busy doing nothing Deddo Ka-mu 24 juin 2006 Re-l, Vincent et Pino sont arrêtés dans leur voyage à cause du vent manquant. La petite troupe est immobilisée dans leur progression à cause de l'absence du vent... Qui se prolonge grandement. Re-l passe son temps à observer le comportement de ses deux compagnons, une Autoreiv infectée par le Cogito et un Proxy. Elle note ce qu'elle observe dans son carnet personnel. Leurs réserves d'énergie et de vivres s'amoidrissent. Mais l'ambiance maussade initialement se détend étonnement. Re-l parvient même à sourire. Après plusieurs jours, le vent revient enfin, leur permettant de reprendre la route. 17 Terra Incognita (Bataille sans fin) 終わらない戦い/terra incognita Owaranai Tatakai 1er juillet 2006 A Romdo, Raul est recherché par les forces de l'ordre. Re-l et Vincent ont refait une pause dans leur voyage. Mais Pino disparaît; ils la retrouvent dans une grotte habitée par des créatures humanoïdes étranges. Re-l détecte une substance toxique répandue dans l'air de la grotte. Ils doivent repartir tous les trois au plus vite. Re-l se rend compte que l'atmosphère normale n'est pas respirable pour les créature, bien que les molécules toxiques les consumment. Sans doute étaient-ils des humains normaux auparavant qui se sont réfugiés dans cette grotte dans l'attente que l'extérieur redevienne vivable mais désormais ils se sont mutés et ne semblent pas en mesure de ressortir. Ils se remettent en route. À Romdo, Raul Creed décide de déballer leur quatre vérités aux maires de la cité: ils ont fait de Romdo non pas un havre de survie de l'espèce humaine mais plutôt une gigantesque prison pour tous ceux qui y sont enfermés en se servant du prétexte de l'attente du rétablissement de l'extérieur. Il est dès lors relevé de ses fonctions, remplacé temporairement par Kristeva et un mandat d'arrêt est donné pour lui. Lorsqu'il est retrouvé, il est en proie à des visions de Vincent qu'il considère comme celui qui tire les ficelles de tout. Raul Creed a enclenché une fusée, "Rapture" qui a décollé de Romdo... 18 Life After God (Enquête en destination finale) 終着の調べ/life after god Shu-chaku no Shirabe 8 juillet 2006 Le voyage semble toucher à sa fin, Mosk n'est qu'à portée de bras. La mémoire de Vincent reviendra-t-elle comme il le prévoyait ? Le voyage de Re-l et Vincent prend un tournant décisif lorsqu'ils arrivent à la ville de Moscou, aujourd'hui en ruines. Ce lieu est familier à Vincent sans pour autant faire ressurgir sa mémoire enfouie. Pourtant il fait un rêve étrange dans lequel un automate a veillé sur ces souvenirs écrits sur les murs d'une salle, tandis que lui cherche à les détruire. Pendant ce temps, Re-l a trouvé de l'énergie encore utilisable dans l'un des bâtiments encore sur pied... Après être allée chercher Vincent et toujours accompagnée de Pino, elle arrive devant une porte fermée. Un socle présente une forme qui s'apparente à celle du pendentif de Vincent, qui se révèle être la clef pour l'ouvrir. Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur et découvrent une pièce similaire à celle que Vicent a vue en rêve. L'automate semble dysfonctionner, mais il répète sans cesse la même phrase: "ce qui a été autrefois séparé doit être réuni" et il finit par mentionner Romdo avant de s'éteindre. Il porte le même pendentif que Vincent. Enfin, Re-l remarque une inscription: "Awakening", qu'elle avait déjà vue chez elle lorsque Vincent lui était apparu pour la première fois lorsqu'il était un Proxy. Tout semble converger vers le proxy Monade auquel Vincent aurait confié ses souvenirs et qui serait le lien de tous les Proxy. Leur nouvelle piste les redirige vers Romdo donc. À Romdo, Raul Creed comparait devant le conseil. Il réfute l'utilité de Dieu et a fait décoller Rapture pour provoquer la destruction plutôt que d'attendre que tout disparaisse à petit feu, coincé à Romda. Étonnement, le conseil décide de le réhabiliter à ses fonctions, telle une seconde chance, grâce à la volonté de fer qu'il a manifestée. Le conseil reconnaît après coup avoir été percé à jour: leur désespoir le plus profond dans lequel il entraîne la cité. Deadalus élève une fillette qui sera la nouvelle Re-l... 19 Eternal Smile (La fille au sourire) 少女スマイル/eternal smile Sho-jo Sumairu 15 juillet 2006 Pino tente de retrouver Vincent et Re-L à travers Smile Land. Pino se réveille dans la décharge du parc d'attraction SmileLand, elle fait la connaissance de Al, Poul et de Minicri, trois personnages rigolos qui ont servi dans d'anciennes attractions. Ils lui proposent d'aller voir WillBeGood, le créateur de SmileLand pour l'aider à retrouver Real et Vincent. Alors qu'ils sortent de la décharge, ils ont envie de tenter une attraction, mais la police les arrêtent pour non port de ticket. Leur dossier est étudié par l'agent Ouaf et l'agent Miaou. Mais Minicri leur permet de se tirer d'affaire et de rencontrer Will Be Good directement. Ce dernier lui demande alors des informations sur Vincent, en particulier son point faible. Mais Pino refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Alors ses amis Al, Poul, Minicri, Ouaf et Miaou qui ont tous été séduits par le sourire de Pino forcent WillBeGood à dévoiler son jeu: il s'est infiltré dans un rêve de Pino pour lui demander qu'elle Vincent et Real ne s'arrêtent pas à SmileLand dans leur périple car la rencontre de deux proxy se solde toujours par un combat à mort. Pino se réveille et voit qu'ils approchent de SmileLand, elle persuade alors Vicent de ne pas y faire escale. 20 Goodbye Vincent (Au revoir Vincent) 虚空の聖眼/Goodbye Vincent Koku- no Hijiri Me 22 juillet 2006 Re-l se réveille à Romdo sous l'œil bienveillant de Daedalus et de son assistante Swan. Mais où sont Pino et Vincent ? Re-l et Vincent sont de retour à Romdo. Vincent, sous forme de proxy est retenu prisonnier dans les laboratoires de Deadalus. L'esprit de Vincent semble partager la vue de Re-l à l'insu de cette dernière. Il vit donc son quotidien en même temps qu'elle et constate qu'elle détient son médaillon. Il voit à travers les yeux de Re-l qu'elle a enfermé Pino pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas arrêter et détruire pas les autorités de Romdo. Les choses commencent à se clarifier lorsqu'il entre en contact avec Swan, la nouvelle psychothérapeute de Re-l. Elle semble au courant que la conscience de Vincent habite l'esprit de Re-l et s'adresse à Vincent directement, sans que Re-l ne s'aperçoive de rien. Elle lui apprend qu'il existe dans l'esprit de Re-l sans qu'elle le sache, ce qui fait d'elle une schizophrène. Rel- se serait inventé cette conscience de Vincent sans s'en rendre compte afin de refouler son sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir trahi Vincent, le vrai et avoir permis sa capture. Swan dit à la conscience de Vincent en Re-l que ses fantasmes sont en train de prendre le pas sur l'esprit de Re-l et lui montre d'abord de lui montrer son passé qu'il s'est créé: il en passe de devenir le maire de Romdo et est fiancé à Re-l. Swan dit ensuite à Vincent que le seul moyen de préserver Re-l pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la démense pour de bon serait de la tuer dans son monde imaginaire. Vincent se résigne mais au dernier moment il refuse de tuer Re-l, se rendant compte que jamais il ne lui aurait donné son médaillon. Il renie alors ce que lui a dit Swan, persuadé qu'elle le trompe d'autant qu'il refuserait de tuer Re-l même en rêve. Il se met même à croire qu'elle est un Proxy. Swan brandit alors le pendentif de Vincent. Puis apparaît Ergo Proxy devant Re-l qui tire sur lui... Tout à coup Vincent se reprend ses esprits et se voit sur le voilier Lapin. Lui, Re-l et Pino sont en train de voyager vers Romdo. Re-l demande à vincent s'il serait d'accord pour lui laisser son médaillon avant d'entre à Romdo. 21 Shampoo Planet (Là où finit le temps) 時果つる処/shampoo planet Toki Hate Tsuru Sho 29 juillet 2006 Pino et Re-l cherchent en vain Vincent à travers un Romdo en proie à l'anarchie. Real cherche des réponses sur Romdo, sur Vincent. Quel était son rôle? Qu'a-t-elle accompli jusqu'ici? Son contact avec l'unité de démantelement, son ancien médecin, Deadalus, ne font que la troubler encore plus. Pourquoi la population de Romdo disparait? Vincent, ou Ergo Proxy rejoint la salle où reposent les autorités là où lui a tout créé. Ergo proxy est le créateur de Romdo. Pino arpente Romdo, elle rejoint son ancienne demeure pour retrouver son père. Les pas de Real la guident vers Vincent. Ce dernier a tué son grand-père et Real ne comprend plus ses actes. Raul Creed arrive aussi et tire sa balle FP qui atteint de bras de Ergo Proxy. 22 Bilbul (Chaînes) 桎梏/bilbul Shikkoku 5 août 2006 Chacun des personnages se retrouvent en proie au désespoir, à la peur et à la tristesse. Pino cherche son père, Re-l voit tout ce qu'elle aime disparaître et Vincent s'est abandonné à Ergo Proxy. Raul à court de munition se retire, et Vincent s'arrache le bras pour que les dégats ne se propagent pas davantage. Il part aussi, laissant la vie sauve à Real. Les pensées de Real s'embrouillent dans le chaos le plus total, tous ses repères ont disparu. Une jeune fille se présente devant comme étant la Real et Monade. Daedalus les rejoint et manifeste sa jalousie que tout gravite autour de Vincent, même auprès de celle qu'il aime. Real demande explication aurpès des autorités de Romdo: Vincent ou Ergo Proxy est bien le créateur de la ville et de tous les habitants. Il l'a quittée par désespoir en légant au grand-père de real la tâche de gouverner Romdo. Vincent avait demandé à real par le passé de l'éliminer s'il venait à disparaître, laissant place à Ergo Proxy. Elle en déduit que c'était le rôle qu'il lui avait donné en la créant. Quelle est donc la vérité de son existence? Poursuivre le dessein qui lui a été attribué? Ou s'en affranchir? Kristeva recherche Raul afin de poursuivre son rôle d'Entourage. Elle le retrouve mort dans son appartement abandonné. Peu de temps après, Real retrouve Vincent au même endroit que leur dernière rencontre. Elle ne le tue pas comme elle l'avait promis par le passé et dénonce un manipulateur qui s'est servi de Vincent pour parvenir à ses fins. Cet être dissimulé se montre donc finalement... 23 Deus Ex Machina (Proxy) 代理人/deus ex machina Dairinin 12 août 2006 Romdo sombre inévitablement, alors que nos héros se battent pour conserver leur vérité. Daedalus a enclanché l'auto-destruction de Romdo par désespoir. Lui aussi agit ancré dans le rôle qui lui a été donné. Real part tenter de l'arrêter tandis que Vincent Ergo Proxy s'affronte lui-même puisque l'être qui se trouve devant lui n'est qu'une partie de lui-même. Les Proxy sont des dieux imparfait créés par d'autres Dieux supérieurs. Ils ont créé l'humanité qui a conduit la Terre a sa perte. Les Proxy sont donc voués à sombrer dans le désespoir tout comme leur création dont le destin est de disparaître, à l'aube de la renaissance de la Terre. Les deux entités d'Ergo Proxy s'affrontent, Vincent triomphe, pensant qu'il lui reste encore quelque à accomplir. Monade arrive et persuade Vincent que sa tâche a été largement remplie qu'il a le droit au repos. Alors qu'elle le guide vers le ciel, Vincent repense à Real et décide de rester sur Terre, sa réelle vérité. Monade se dirige seule vers les cieux, pour finir par se brûler les ailes... Real a retrouvé Daedalus, mais impossible de faire marche arrière. La destruction s'entame. Daedalus semble admirer la volonté de Real à trouver un sens à sa vie malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé et lui indique un passage pour s'échapper de Romdo avant de mourir écrasé par les décombres de la cité. Kristeva, sur la dernière Volonté de son ancien maître Raul rejoint Pino pour la guider et la protéger. Les deux Autoraves rrejoignent Real et lui permettent de quitter Romdo qui s'écroule. Ensemble, elles retournent vers les ruines de Romdo pour retrouver Vincent... Les Imposteurs: Futur: ' '''Explication: ' '''Suppléments: https://www.ikiru.ch/blog/2014/ergo-proxy https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanatos Bonus: Vicente" est la version ibérique du prénom "Vincent". Ce prénom dérive donc comme ce dernier du prénom latin "Vincentius", dérivant lui-même de "vincere" qui signifie "conquérir". Ce prénom est devenu un patronyme et un toponyme.